


Lemon(ade)

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nostalgia, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That powder you buy in a tub at the grocery store? That's not lemonade."</p><p>"…it tastes like lemonade to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon(ade)

"You've never made lemonade before?"

Dinner is done, dishes are clean, and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch and, well, just talking. There's a magazine tucked into the cushioj next to Kurt that he hasn't touched in over an hour, and Blaine's laptop isn't shut completely where it's resting on the coffee table. They're sitting in a way where their torsos nearly form a "v," Kurt's legs draped over Blaine's as he plays idly with Blaine's hands in the space between them.

It's still a little amazing that even after being together as long as they have that there's still so much for them to talk about, to learn, to share. Blaine argues that they spent the first sixteen years of their lives not knowing one another—even through the years they have, there are still thoughts and moments that the other is unaware of. Basically, there's a lot of ground to cover, a lot of stories to tell.

They're somewhere between the color of Blaine's first bicycle (bright red) and Kurt's brief stint with in a pee-wee softball league (" _humiliating_ , and _awful_ ," he'd described it) when their current topic comes up.

"I didn't say that," Blaine refutes.

"You've never made it from _scratch_ , though," Kurt continues. "That powder you buy in a tub at the grocery store? That's not lemonade."

"…it tastes like lemonade to me." Blaine shrugs, a smile quirking up at the corner of his mouth as he sees Kurt start to get frustrated.

"So when you ran a lemonade stand, you would just mix powder with water and sell it?" Kurt asks skeptically, and Blaine blinks at him in confusion.

"Who said anything about me running a lemonade stand?" Blaine's eyebrows furrow together, but… He doesn't remember ever mentioning having done it before, especially since he _hasn't_.

"Come on, Blaine. You're _you_. I can just see you now, all little and adorable, wearing a yellow bow tie…"

Blaine can't help but smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to let you down, but I never did the lemonade-stand thing when I was little." It does feel a little like something that his childhood is missing, even though he knows it's not something that everyone necessarily does. "But I mean, Kurt. You've met my parents. Do either of them seem like the type to help me with a lemonade stand?" Blaine can't help the amused laugh that comes up at the mere image that gives him.

Blaine loves his parents—they might not see eye-to-eye on everything, and there might be some tensions that haven't eased completely over the years, but… He loves them, and they love him. But that doesn't change the fact that his parents were more involved with their careers than they were with Blaine's childhood. He doesn't resent them for it (at least, not _incredibly_ ), it's just the way things were.

"…no, not really." Kurt looks a little deflated. "Although, knowing you, I'm sure you would have found someway to do it on your own."

Blaine ducks his head.

"Well, it never occurred to younger me, apparently." Blaine doesn't recall the urge of ever wanting to set up a lemonade stand, but then again… That was a _long_ time ago.

"…so your mom, she never made lemonade?" Kurt pauses. " _Real_ lemonade?" He clarifies. Blaine shakes his head.

"No. It was faster and easier to throw powder into a pitcher of water, I guess. You know how my mom, is. Time is a commodity to her—she saves it where she can." In all honesty, Blaine is happy with his powder lemonade, especially since it meant his mom spent her time helping him with homework or cooking dinner when she could.

Kurt's hand closes around his knee.

"I'll teach you, then. This weekend." Kurt smiles at him, and Blaine can't help but lean closer to kiss him softly.

"That sounds like fun."

And Kurt smiles, pleased in that way he gets whenever… Well, whenever he does something that Blaine likes, that makes him happy.

 _God_ , Blaine is so in love with this man.

"I still feel bad that you never got to do a lemonade stand," Kurt mumbles, and Blaine thinks of the picture albums at Kurt's home in Lima. He thinks of the little Kurt in those pictures with his mother, dressed in bright, sunny clothing and cutting lemons together in a bright, sunny kitchen. It makes Blaine smile, to know that Kurt probably has those sorts of memories, even if Blaine himself doesn't have any just like it.

"Don't. Besides, I was too busy being a boy scout—no time for lemonade stands, you know."

Kurt laughs, rubbing their noses together as he does so, and Blaine grins at the sound.

"Did I ever tell you about when I wanted to be a girl scout?" Kurt asks after a few seconds, and Blaine scoots eagerly closer.

"No, but I can't wait to hear about it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80945878568/lemon-ade)


End file.
